Dari Tulang Kembali ke Batu
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Tetap kurus, jadi kurus, terlihat kurus, merasa kurus. Original plot by Insanely Me. WARNING: Dark, anorexia theme.


Original plot by **Insanely Me **and titled **Bones of Stone **(who has stopped writing in this site). I just translated it into Indonesian. Actually she included this into M-rated fic (But no, **I don't read M-RATED ROMANCE.** I can stand some gore, though **it'll be better** to read 'normal' angst and normal rating fics), but I think teenager will understand the message inside this story so I put rate T. Anorexia is familiar with all of us, right?

The strength of this story is feeling and diction. Alex Rider suffers anorexia and **Insanely Me **put some spices here and there, so the atmosphere of Bones to Stone was going darker and darker. Anyway, nowadays I'm learning to translate English fanfics into Indonesian (thanks to my Grandpa's dictionary, it's better than Uncle Gugeltranslet). I'm quite satisfied with my translations, but I still need your comments (YES INDONESIAN PEOPLE, GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS~)

Last, I changed the title into Indonesian too: **Dari Tulang Kembali ke Batu. **Bones of Stone. A bit different, but the real meaning is really sad.

Duh, sorry for talking too much, happy reading~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dari Tulang Kembali ke Batu**

(original plot by **Insanely Me. **translated by **Arsa Stanleia**)

WARNING: Morbid. Dark. Anorexia theme. Don't read this until you're ready to understand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Satu ons," _kata mereka, _"Satu ons di bawah sembilan puluh dan kau akan dibawa ke rumah sakit."_

Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang sembilan puluh lima. Seratus. Juga seratus lima.

_Mereka membutuhkanmu. Mereka TIDAK bisa melepaskan diri darimu. _Suara-suara itu memberitahuku. Suara yang sama mengatakan bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk bertahan tanpa makan. Suara yang menyanyikan sebuah perintah: _jangan makan. Tidak lapar. Tidak bisa makan. Tidak lapar. Tidak akan makan. Tidak lapar. _Kelaparan. _Tidak lapar. _Sangat lapar. _Tidak lapar. _Kosong. _Tidak lapar, tidak lapar, tidak lapar. _

Aku membenci suara itu, tapi aku mendengarkannya. Aku mematuhi perintahnya. Aku memujanya. Aku membutuhkannya_. Aku __menginginkannya._

Tapi kadangkala aku tidak cukup kuat. Mantra _tetap kurus, jadi kurus, terlihat kurus, merasa kurus _tidak selalu berhasil, dan aku gagal. Aku akan meminum kopi (yang panas dan hitam seperti langit tanpa bintang) atau aku akan memakan muffin (dengan potongan stroberi atau blueberi).

Lalu kamar mandi akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku.

Aku tahu lantai kamar mandi lebih baik dari apapun. Aku bisa menghitung jumlah keramiknya, aku bisa melihat lekukan di sela-sela ubin.

Aku menghitung.

_Satu, _kumasukkan jariku ke dalam rongga mulut.

_Dua, _turun ke kerongkongan.

_Tiga, __makanan yang tidak kuinginkan dan kalori yang tidak kubutuhkan sudah terbuang (__bye-bye__). _

_Aku haus akan tulang. Tulang yang menekan dibalik kulit. Pisau yang tajam, sebuah kanvas kerangka. __Aku ingin menjadi sangat kurus dan mereka mengaitkanku di sebuah kail dan memajangnya di etalase agar semua orang bisa melihat tulang-tulangku yang indah. _

Aku merasa tak terkalahkan. Aku terkontrol. Aku merasa kosonglaparkelaparan.

Semua orang berbohong. Mereka bilang, "Kau terlalu kurus/kecil dan kau akan sakit/mati." Apakah mereka tidak bisa melihat timbunan kalori yang melapisi paha? Apakah mereka tidak memperhatikan lapisan lemak yang menggunung di balik kulit?

_Jangan makan._

Aku kuat. Aku tidak butuh mereka (orang-orang yang memberi komentar, dokter, teman, dan... kalori). Aku tidak masalah sendirian. _Aku punya jamur ajaib. _Ketika rasa perih di dalam perutmu terus bertambah, kau tinggal memakan satu dan itu akan tertanam di dasar perut, bertumbuh, dan mengisimu. _Masih lapar. Buka lapisan kulit, otot dan urtamu, lalu tarik resleting di perutmu dan masukkan makanan ke dalamnya._

Ketika orang bertanya aku menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku merasa luar biasa. Aku sudah makan. Aku akan makan nanti. _Aku tidak akan makan dan kau tak bisa memaksaku._

Tujuanku adalah delapan puluh lima. Aku menimbang diriku dengan timbangan yang skalanya sudah benar (bukan dengan yang sudah ada pemberat di dalamnya dan hanya bekerja sesekali saja).

_88._

Aku tersenyum. _Gigiku terlalu besar, lidahku akan mencuat keluar, dan gusiku akan berdarah._

Aku hampir saja mendapatkannya, tapi bahkan sekarang, aku tahu bahwa hal itu belum cukup. Aku ingin delapan puluh. Lalu tujuh puluh lima. Lalu tujuh puluh.

Kemudian aku tidak ingin memiliki berat lagi (Aku hampir mencapainya).

Aku ingin hilang (Aku sudah hilang lebih dulu).

_Aku ingin mati._

_Satu_ tidak lapar_, __dua _aku baik-baik saja_, __tiga _pikirkan tentang tulang_. Satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga,_ _satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga,__ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, __satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga,_ _ satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga._

Aku tidak lapar (Aku tak memiliki bobot lagi).

Aku tidak lapar (Aku hilang).

Aku tidak lapar (_Aku mati_).

[**.**]**  
**


End file.
